Crazy Year
by sleepyalicedreams
Summary: Harry and Dom met at a little cafe. Through the summer they get to know each and end up going through trails that would last a life time. I know the summary sucks. female Harry
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or Fast. Hope you like. Please review. Any type of feed back is welcome.

...

Harry Potter sat at a table in the back of a little cafe waiting on her food to arrive. She was looking out the window thinking about her life. She will be starting her sixth year at Hogwarts in just a few weeks. She smiled just thinking about it. She missed her friends. Not Ron and Hermione like at the beginning of school but Fred and George. Ron and Heimione had abadoned her like the rest of the school during their second year when the chamber had been opened. Only Fred and George had stood by her. They even helped her kill the Basilisk no thanks to Lockheart of course.

"Here you go honey." A women said as she placed Harry's plate of food infront of her with a smile.

"Thank you." Harry smiled up at her unaware of the man watching her from afar.

"Your very much welcome." The woman replied before walking off.

She went back to staring out the window for a few more minutes before she started to eat.

...

"Dom why don't you just go talk to her already?" Rose asked.

"What are you talking about?" He played dumb knowing full well that Rose had known he had been watching the girl eat her meals everyday for almost three months. Everyday she came in for all her meals and sat in the same spot. She would look out the window untill her food would come then she would eat so fast Dom was shocked she had never choked.

"Oh come on. She might be younger then you but what does it matter. She can't be that far behind."

"I still don't know what your talking about."

" . Do what you want."Rose laughed. " Just know she will be gone in a few weeks."

"What are you talking about?" Dom said trying to keep an indiffferent expression.

"She's going back to Hogwarts."

"She's a witch."

"Yup"

"How do you know?"

"How can you not?" Rose blached at him." She's only the most famous witch of her time and probably in the time to come. She's Harry Lily Potter."

Dom went back to his own food without saying anything. Yes, he knows about the wizarding world since his father had been a wizard. Dom, himself was a good one, had choosen to live in th muggle world after hearing of the dark lord. He didn't want to have to deal wth bull like he loves his cars. He loves working on them and racing them. How could he do that in a world where none of that was needed? He sighed inwardly. Of course he would like a girl that was probably off limites.

...

Harry took her last bite before standing up to go pay. She loved the little cafe. It was almsot homie and Rose always had a smile for her. She remember the first time she came in here. She was soaked head to toe from the storm that had been raging outside. Rose had come to her with a towel and a cup of warm coffee.

_'Child, your going to get a cold or worse if you don't be more carefull.' she had said._

_'It's okay.' Harry had smiled.' If I get sick nobody would notice so it doesn't really matter.'_

She walked over to where Rose was waiting by the cash resigter. For the first time that day she noticed the big guy in a white tank top and jeans. He was covered in muscle and had a bold head. Harry blushed. She could feel the pure male arae that he sent off. She shifted from foot to foot while Rose took her time getting the change. The male glanced over at her only to smirk. She shifted again.

"Harry!" Somebody yelled right before she was taclked into a big bear hug." What are you doing here!"

"Hello, Fred." She laughed." I was getting something to eat."

"Well, come on. Everybody is waiting in the pub on you so we can go get our school stuff." George said with a grin from beside his brother.

"Alright, I'm coming. See you later, Rose." Harry waved as her friends pulled her away.

"Told you."

Dom didn't say anything. He just watched them as they walked away.

...

_'Dom, what do you mean you have to leave?' Mia demanded. _

_'Mia, I got into bad trouble. Cops are out looking for me so it's only going to be trouble for you if I stay.'_

_'I DON'T CARE WHAT TROUBLE IT IS! We can work through it together.' She cried._

_'Not this time.' Dom knew his sister was hurting. He was too, though he didn't show it. 'Mia, I promised dad I would do what was best for you. I promised him that. Right now what is best is if I leave. I already talked to Letty's family. They said they will look after you and make sure you stay good.'_

_'What's best for me? You think that is what's best for me! Dom, I need my family.' She was fully crying now.' I need you, Dom. Letty is awesome and so is her family but your my family.'_

_'Mia, that's enough.' He zipped his bag before throwing it ove his shoulder. 'When it's safe I will be back. Then we will live together and be a family again. I promise,okay?'_

_'Okay.' she finally agreed after a long pause._

_..._

"Harry, dear, why aren't you with your family?" Mrs. Weasley asked when she saw two of her boys dragging her behind them.

"I haven't been with them all summer." She answered as she laughed at the twins. "When they picked me up from the train station they said the only reason they were there is so that they didn't have to deal with any freaks showing up on their doorstep over the summer wandering why they weren't there to get me and where I was. So I have been staying in the pub this summer."

"Why didn't you tell somebody?" Mr. Weasley demanded in horror." You could have come staied with us!"

"I wanted to be on my own for awhile so I could have some time to think." She answered easily.

"Well, you must come back to the burrow with us. We were going to have the twins invite you to come with us to the World Cup. but since your here I shall do it." Mrs. Weasley stated.

"Thank you." Harry said with a smile as one of the twins come up behind her and started to tickle her." Fred!"

...

It's late in the afternoon when the Weasley's and Harry enter the small cafe that Harry has taken too. She wanted to show them how good the food was. They sat, laughed and talked for a long time under Dom's watchful eye.

"You know, Dom, your going to lose your chance soon. They are over there talking about how Harry is going to stay with them for the rest of the summer." Rose said trying to hide her pleased look.

"What are you talking about?' Dom acted like he didn't really care even though he knew Rose knew the truth.

"Oh come now! We both know you want to talk to her. Go. See if you can owl while she's away at school."

"She's 14."

"And your 18."

"She's not legal by any means."

"Doesn't mean you can't be friends until she is."

"But.."

"Dom, if I hear one more but out of you I will show you my old wrinkled one to make you want her young one. Now go!" Rose smiled as Dom got up to talk to the girl he had been eyeing all summer.

...

"Harry." Harry looked up to see Dom standing infront of their table looking very confident. She blushed.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Dom's eyes never left her.

The twins looked at each other then at their friend then to the big guy only to end up looking back at each other. They both got evil grins on their freckled faces.

"Umm...sure" She finally said getting up.

They walked to the front of the cafe where they sat at a little table. For a few minutes neither one said anything as Dom watched her play with a napkin. She glanced back where the Weasley were all watching with knowing eyes. Fred and George with their evil grins. She couldn't help but to roll her eyes.

"Can I owl you while your at school?" This took the smaller girl by surprise.

"What?"

"Can I owl you while your at school?"

"How did you know that I'm a wtich?"

"Because I'm a wizard."

"But..." He smirked at how cute she was being.

" Hogwarts, right?" She could only nod." I've heard about it. Of course, I'm not from here so I've never seen it."

"Where are you from?"

"America."

"I've never met anybody from there before." She said with her face knotting.

"Now you have...So can I write you?"

"Yes" She smiled. " I've been waiting on you to ask for awhile. I'm staying with my friends for the rest of the summer but we can owl while I'm there."

"Can't wait."

With that they took their seperate ways. Harry going back to her friends while Dom left for his flat. The twins grinned at her.

"Shut up." was all she would say to them on the matter causing them both to laugh.

...

Harry was dancing and singing around the Weasley's livingroom with Fred and George. They were having the best time they had had all summer. Sure going to get school stuff was fun but being able to act their age and like total nut jobs was better. They were having so much fun that they didn't even notice Ron glaring at them every time he came in the room.

"Ron, stop that." said." She tried being friends with you to but you messed that up."

"I don't want to be friends with her!" Ron said with such vemon Molly stopped cutting potatos to look at him. " She brings trouble wherever she goes. She even set free the Basilisk!"

"She did not." His mother scrowled at him. " She saved your sister and killed it incase you don't remember."

Ron said nothing to this.

"Fred, what are you doing?" They heared Harry laugh from the living room.

"What?"

"Now, Ron, she's going to be here for the rest of the summer so you might as well at least play nice, alright? She would be a really good person to have as a friend. Besides," she stated matter of factly. "everybody else in the family likes her."

"Everybody else in the family is a bloddy idiot." He grumbled.

"RON WEASLEY GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW AND DON'T YOU DARE COME OUT FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!"Molly yelled at him causing him to run upstairs.

Molly could still hear Harry and the twins messing around in the other room. She got up to see what they were doing. The site that greeted her made her laugh. Harry's arms were being held down by George while Fred sat on her thighs tickling her.

"Alright that's enough." Molly giggled after a few more seconds. "Go get ready for dinner."

"Aww but mom." All three of them whined.

"Go on. Bill and Charle will be here soon anyways. So get going."

"...Okay..."The three sighed.

She watched them disappear up the stairs with a small smile on her face. At least they were being able to have some time together before the school year started.

"Mom! I'm home!" Bill's voice called from the kitchen.

"Bill!" She smiled as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too." He grinned returning the hug with just as much force."It's been to long since I've been home."

"Yes. Yes it has. " She laughed. "Oh just wait till everybody comes down for dinner. You will finally get to meet Harry."

"Harry Potter?" Bill asks. "The one that Ron keeps owling me about saying how mean and snobbie she is?"

"Oh, she's nothing like that. Ron is just jealous because she' refusing to be his friend after he accused her of opening the Chamber of Secerts."

"I thought the Chamber was just a rumor."

"Oh no. Harry even saved Ginny from that awful thing inside."

"Really?" Bill was starting to wonder why Ron would talk so crully about somebody like that.

"Come you like a cup of tea?" Molly went about mothering him until Charlie arrived only to be mothered as well.

...

That nigh when everybody was at the kitchen table for dinner the house was alive with laughter and voices. Bill and Charlie sat side by side across from the twins who were setted by Harry with Ginny on her right. Ron sat beside Charlie and their parents sat at either head of the table.

"So, Harry, tell us about the young man from the cafe." She choked on her pumkin jucie.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Her face started to turn pink.

"Yeah, us about him." The twins smirked together.

"Now now. Let the girl have your romance without everybody bugging her about it." Molly chipped in seeing the distress on her face.

"But how can we? Did you see how big that guy was! There wasn't an ounce of fat on him." Fred almost yelled.

At the moment an owl chose to come through the open window. It wasn't one that anybody knew. Bill got up and took the letter from the owls leg, ignoring the noise they twins and Ginny were making trying to force details out of the poor girl. Harry Potter was written on the front of the envople.

"Harry,it's for you." Bill said handing it to her but George grabbed it before she could.

"It's from that guy!" He stated loudly.

"Let me see!" Fred jumped up with his brother. They both ran upstairs causing Harry to run after them demanding that they give it back to her.

"No way!" They heard the twins echo each other.

"There goes the peace for the night." Mr. Weasley said.

"Nobody really bloody cares about Potter. They all just want to use her. It's all she's good for." Ron mummbled unaware that Bill and Charlie had heard him.

...

Dear Harry,

I remember when you came into the cafe for the first time. You looked so tired and worn out that I just wanted to scoup you up and take care of you. Then I found out who you are. It took me by surprise.I've mainly lived in the muggle world but I have heard of the war that once went on. I remember thinking about why people would want somebody as young as you to fight a war. Still haven't came up with a good reason for it.

The World Cup is coming soon. It's one of the biggest events for the wizard world. I was hoping if you were still here that I might take you but you are now staying with friends. Have you ever played quddicted before?

Dom

...

Dear Dom,

The first day I had walked into the cafe was the day I had just got off the train from Hogwarts. It's a stupidly long ride. Fred and George help though. We play exploding snap, chess and when we get really bord we will pull pracks on his brother. We had become really bored at one point so we bought some candy from the trolly. We put a spell on it so whoever eats it will turn purple. Well we took it to their brother telling him we didn't like that kind but couldn't find the trolly to exchange it. Ten minutes later he came running into our compartment with his entire body a bright purple. Another one of his friends was right behind him with a bright red face because she was so mad. Honestly, we think they are dating.

The Weasleys are taking me to the World Cup with them. Maybe we will see each other. Yes, I play quddicted at school.

Harry

It was just a few days before the World and Dom wrote each other everyday and found out that their camp sites were right by each other and that Harry's seat was in front of Dom's. In front of everybody the twins would pick at Harry about the older male but when they were all alone they asked questions. They wanted to know the man who was holding so much of their little sisters heart more and more each day. Finally, one night at dinner,Molly asked a question that shocked almost everybody.

"Why not invite him to stay a few days here after the World Cup but before school? He can come with us to drop all of you off at the train station." Everybody looked at her for a few seconds.

"I think that would be a great idea,love." Aruther smiled at his wife.

"But...but.."

"Yeah!" All the younger kids yelled with the older ones agreeing with them.

"But...he doesn't know anybody here but me. What if he doesn't feel comfortable staying here?" Harry asked her heart pounding.

"If he doesn't want to stay here then there is always the inn at the town." Bill stated.

"But.."

"No more but's."Molly said taking a bite of her food. She chewed before speaking again." Invite him. We all want to meet him properly."

"...okay..."Harry agreed with a frown.

...

Harry lyed down to sleep that night thinking about the reply she might get from Dom. She really wanted him to but she also feltit was kinda like meeting her parents and she wasn't sure he would want too. After all, they weren't even really dating since she was so much younger then him. It didn't really matter to her but she didn't want him to get into sighed and rolled on her eyes slowly started to close.

...

"Mum."Charlie said from his spot on the couch.

"Yes, dea?"

"What if Harry wasn't ready for the meet the parents thing yet?"

"They have been talking every day for the last month. I love her like a daughter and any daughter of mine can't see anybody without me meeting them first." Molly stated while knitting a scarf.

"Yeah...but...she's not your daughter. She might not feel the same ,the guy is way older then her."

"You should be old enough now to know that this type of thing doesn't matter to our world as long the younger one is older then 13."

"She's just turned 14."

"Charlie." His mom looked up at her son who had been watching the floor." She has been through a lot. Please, just let her have her happiness where she can get it."

"Mum..."

"I know you like her. I wouldn't have a problem with you being with her, however, I don't think your her type. She's also still in school and you live nowhere near here. She could see him every day when she's out of school." Charlie mouths was wide open. He couldn't believe his mom knew." Now, if you want to approach her about it you might want to think about what I just said."

"How did you know?"

"A mother knows."

...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or Fast anything.

...

Dom was thrilled when he got the letter from Harry asking him to come stay with her after the World Cup. She said he could stay at the Burrow with her if he could like but she would understand if he was more comfortable at the inn at the town near by. He wrote her saying that he would love to stay with her at the Burrow so he could be near her. They have been talking everybody for a month through letters. They had talked about all types of stuff. She even knew he had left the his sister because cops were looking for him. He had told her about his childhood and teenage years. He even talk to her about his dad's death. In return she told him everything there was to know about her that she could think off. Even the trails she had gone through at school and how she was praying that this year nothing bad would happen.

"Rose, I'm going to be out of town longer then I thought." He told the older women one day at the little cafe.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm going to stay with Harry at the Burrow after the World Cup is over." Rose gave him a smile.

"Good. The sooner you two get together the better."

"Rose.."Dom groaned jokingly.

"Well, it's true. You haven't dated anybody since before you came here. I beat your sister doesn't even know your in the Uk."

"Nope."

"Or about Harry."

"Nope."

"Dom." This time Rose groaned.

"I will when it's safe too."

"It is safe now. We both know her boyfriend some how called them off your ass."

"Yeah, I know. I just want to be sure they aren't laying low til I come back.

"You need to talk to your sister. She would want to know about Harry."

Dom sighed knowing she was right but refused to let the woman know it.

...

...

It was three in the morning when the older Weasley brothers were awaken by their father to prepare to leave. They didn't want to wake the other children yet since it was going to be a long and they didn't want to deal with grumpy teenagers later in the afternoon. So Bill, Charle and Aruthur were getting everything together that they would need while Molly cooked breakfast and packed enough food to last them till they return. This went on till about five in the morning.

"Bill, go wake the twins up. Have them wake up Harry and Ginny."Molly finally called from the livingroom.

Bill went up only to find Harry coming out of the shower dressed in shorts and a baby blue tank top. She was walking and towel drying her hair at the same time resulting in them bumping into each other.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Harry started to rant.

"It's alright, Harry." Bill smiled at the young girl. " Mum sent me up here to wake you lot up. Can you wake Ginny for me?

"Yes,of course." She said with a smile. "She's already up to finish packing her bag. It took her forever to go to sleep last night from how excited she is."

"Sounds like my sister." Bill chuckled. "I'll met you down in the livingroom.

Harry smiled again as she walked past him into the Ginny's room. Ginny was still trying to finish packing having no knowledge on what to take. She was trying to stuff sweaters and other warm clothing into her bag.

"What are you packing that for?" Harry demanded." It's going to be hot. It's the middle of the summer. We are camping AND there's going to be a lot of body heat from the crowd. Pack like it's summer,child."

"Sorry. Didn't think about it. I'm just so excited." Ginny and Harry Laughed together.

"Well at this rate you will have a heat stroke."

"Oh no."

"I know."

"That would just be awful wouldn't it?" Ginny giggled.

"Yes it would. Who else would get into trouble when Fred, George and I leave Hogwarts?"

The two girls laughed and talked while they finished putting their things into over nigh bags.

"Harry?" Ginny bit her lip not knowing how Harry would react to being asked this.

"Hmm?"

"Are you and that guy just friends?" Harry looked over at a nervous looking Ginny.

"I don' t know. We talk like we have known each other for years but it's only been a few months. Then there's th age thing on top of that..."

"You do know age isn't an issue like that in the wizarding world right?"

"What do you mean?"

"If your 14 or older it doesn't really matter as long it's not a stupidly large age gap. By that I mean it would have to be 20 years or more."

"I still don't know how he would like dating a 14 year old girl. I know he's 18 but he's been through a lot. Why would he want somebody so young?"

"Because he likes you."Ginny said in a duh fashion. "Anybody who has read any of those letters can see that."

"When have you read my letters?" Harry demanded with a fake anrgy look. Ginny smiled guiltly.

...

It was about eight in the morning when the Weasley clan and Harry got to their camping grounds. The boys started to set the tent up while they sent Harry and Ginny to look for the water spout. It wasn't hard. They had stopped to ask somebody which Fred and George scolded Harry for when they returned.

"Anything bad could have happened."George nagged them.

"Somebody could have snatched you up."Fred glared at them.

"Then why send us on our own?"Harry shot back.

"Well..."

"Harry!" A husky male voice called from not far away.

Harry turned and saw Dom standing there with a bag on his back and a smirk. Fred, George and Ginny watched the bright smile that lighted up Harry's face as soon as she realized who it was that had called out to her. She walked over to the older male who wore jeans and a black t-shirt. The twins watched as the pair hugged each other.

...

It's late into the night at this point. Long after the World Cup had been won. People were partying while the family of red heads, a girl with jet black hair and a bald guy sat around a camp fire talking and having fun. Charlie was talking to Bill and Dom about the game while the girls were talking about the upcoming school year while the twins and their dad played a card game.

It was like this for the entire night. Dom's hand seemed to stay on Harry's shoulder from where she sat on the ground infront of his feet. It didn't go unnoticed by Charlie nor the twins.

The twins shared a look with each other when everybody started to branch off to go to bed. They knew they would have to speak to the man. They knew Harry hold told him alot about herself and past but there was one thing they knew she hadn't. It was to important to share with just anybody. The only reason the twins knew were because they are her bestfriends and they were there when she found out about it.

They hoped it would go over well. They hoped Harry could finally be truely happy. They hoped that maybe Dom would be the one to make her happy for the rest of her life.

Hope...that's all they could do for the moment.

...

"Fred."

"Mmm?"

"Wake up."

No response.

"Fred,come on."

nothing

" asked for it."

At that moment Charlie, Dom, and Mr. Weasley watched as Harry, Ginny and George all jumped on Fred's bed at the same time. Fred yelped as he jerked upright on the bed only causing the other three to laugh.

Fred was chancing them all around the tent cursing at them until finally Mr. Weasley had had enough of Fred's bad mouth. Nobody could help to laugh at Fred while Mr. Weasley was threating to ground him for the rest of the summer.

"But dad!" He whined.

"No buts. You should know better by now! What would your mother say?" At this Fred looked gulity." Now lets start breakfast so we can get back home."

"Yes, sir.".

Harry was giggling as se made her way to the kitchen area to start followed her.

"Hey, Dom!" The twins piped up at the same time." Want to go to for a walk with us real quick?"

"Sure." He followed them out knowing that they had been wanting to get him alone.

"Do you care about Harry? Fred blurted out after they were away from the tent.

"What do you mean?" Dom demanded.

"We see the way you look at her..."

"And the way you hug her..."

"And always have to touch some part of her..."

"Do you care about her..."

"Or are you trying to use her?" They said the last part together.

"If I didn't like her I wouldn't be trying to risk anything for a 14 year old. I'm 18. It's to big a gap without caring about her." Dom answered them honestly." I've watched her in the cafe all summer and didn't want to lose her. I'm sure you know the rest."

"Yes we do."Goerge stated."You want to be with her. You have our support."

"But if you every hurt her in ANY way." Fred looked him in the eye.

"It will be the last thing you ever do." They said together.

"If I ever hurt her I'll let you." The twins seem okay with his answer as they headed back to the tent.

...

Charlie watched as Harry went about making breakfast for everybody. She was wearing fadded jeans and a baggy black shirt, he was sure wasn't hers because of how big it was, with her hair pulled into a ponytail. His eyes had soften just watching her move around the kitchen thinking about how she would one day make a good mother.

"Do you have a staring problem?" Harry finally laughed.

"No. Your just to beautiful not to watch." The older male stated causing her to blush.

"Liar."

"Beat."

" I know your lieing."

"But I'm not."

"Whatever." She started on the eggs. "Can you set the table?"

He didn't answer, but got up to do as he was asked.

"When do you go back to school?"

"It's a few more weeks."She said." But I really don't want to go. If I thought I could get away with it I would drop out now."

"Why?"

"I hate school."

"Why?"

"Because I get sick of people staring. It can get unnerving."

Charlie laughed.

"You wouldn't be laughing if it happened to you every day of your school life." She said dryly.

"You don't have much longer. Might as well stay." He stated.

"Maybe. If I keep having school years like the ones in the past I might just leave."

"Charlie." His father called from the other room in the tent.

"Coming." He walked out of the kitchen but not without a last look at the girl.

After Charlie left Harry let out a sigh of relief. Every time he got her alone he would say something like that. He was wasting his breath though. She didn't like him like that. Yes, he's nice and he's a great person to be around but he just wasn't her type. Did she even have a type? Not really. There was just something about him that she didn't like. Besides...she wants Dom.

Her face broke out into a smile at the thought of the older bold man. She really liked him. They had been talking for a while but some how have stayed clear of the topic they both want to talk about most. She couldn't help but hope that soon she would know where he wanted to take this. If it was just friends or something more.

"What are you smiling at?" Dom's deep voice whispered by her ear causing her to jump. He chuckled. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't." She blushed with wide eyes."You just took me by surprise is all."

"Sure." She could feel his smirk as his arms wrapped around her middle.

"Breakfast is almost ready.

"I'll go get the others." Before he left he put a light kiss on her neck. She gasped lightly.

...

...

Harry couldn't help but to blush the rest of the morning. She could still feel his lips on her neck even though it had only been a peck. It warmed her skin. It made her feel wanted for the first time since she had met the through breakfast she kept glancing at him.

Dom.

That man filled her with some much emotion she couldn't focus on just one at a time.

...

Dom smirked to himself every time he felt her looking at him. He couldn't help it. He knew she had liked it by the way she didn't pull away but leaned back into him. He hadn't wanted to pull away from her but knew he had too. If anything happened between them it would have to be slow paced.

...

Charlie glared at Dom. He knew something had happened. He just knew it! Why else would Harry be blushing so much. On top of that she kept looking at snarled to could that kid offer her that he couldn't give her?

...

Fred and George shared a look. They had seen what had happened between Dom and Harry. They also knew that it had made her happy. To them that's all that mattered.

Harry had been through so much bad stuff that she earned happiness and they would help her anyway that they could.

...

wasn't blind even though his children might like to think that. After all he was their age once. Many many years ago. He smiled watching them all around the table but rolled his eyes at Charlie. He knew his son had a thing for the young girl. He didn't believe it was a good thing though. Of course he knows Charlie would treat her right but he knew that Harry couldn't love him nor him her. Charlie had always wanted to be with the girl who lived ever since he was a kid. But he knew that the only reason his son wanted that was to show he could get her. To him she was just a prize to be won.

Charlie would never have her if Mr. Weasley had anything to say about it. It's a good thing he does.

...

"MUM!" The twins yelled coming into the house. "We're home!"

"Hello,dears!" The loving woman come into the livingroom with a smile on her face." How was it?"'

"It was amazing!" Ginny exclaimed beaming." You should have seen it, mum!"

Her mother laughed hugging her youngest child before making the rounds of hugging everybody else.

"You must be Dom." smiled hugging him as well. "It's nice to finally meet the man that has had Harry so captured."

"MUM!"Harry half-yelled blushing even more. Dom smiled kindly at the woman.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Mrs. Weasley. She's told me alot about you."

"I would hope so. I do concider her my own daughter." Everybody laughed at this. Harry hugged the woman she has called mum for the past serveral years.

"Love you mum."

"I love you too baby." The older woman hugged the girl just as tight."OH! Herimione showed up this morning. She will be her the rest of the summer as well. So Herimione will be staying with and Charlie will be in Charlie's room. Harry and Dom will be in Bill's room."

"What?" Fred, George and Charlie all said at the same time.

"I'm not putting Harry through having to room with Herimione. You all know they don't get along. Harry,dear, why don't you show Dom to the room."

"Yes, ma'ma." Harry blushed again but led Dom up the stairs. As soon as they were out of ear shot she said. "You know we will have to share a bed."

"It doesn't bother me. Does it you?" He asked truely wondering.

"No." He smirked at her blush.

She opened the door to Bill's room before walking in. There was a full size bed in the middle of the room with a dresser to the left and a desk on the right. The walls were barren other then a few family and school photos

"Why don't you get along with that girl?" Dom asked as they both unpacked their stuff from the short trip. Harry's other stuff had already been brought to the room.

"In our second year both her and Ron thought that I had let a Basilisk loose into the school. It had already been there. Voldemort let it out. I just killed it. It's why Ginny, the twins and I are all so close. The twins were the only people in the school that believed me. Ginny started hanging around me after I saved her from being killed by it."

"After all that they still don't like you?" Dom's face was blank as he asked this.

"They don't like that they were proven wrong and that I wouldn't let them push me around." She was folding her cloths to put them in her half of the dresser not knowing that Dom had stopped unpacking until his arms circled her waist. She turned in his arms while wrapping her own around his neck and burrying her head in his chest. They stayed like that for a long time. Neither one of them saying anything.

It was during this time that Dom knew that Harry's age didn't matter. She had been through so much that mentaly she was at least three years older then her age said...maybe even more so. He tightened his arms around her nudging her forehead with his chin. She looked up.

"How can someone so young be okay with going through all that?" His voice was soft.

"It's the cards I was given. I play how I have too inorder to keep everybody safe." She replied in the same tone.

He leaned downed capturing her lips in a slow gentle kiss.

They both poured everything they felt into the kiss.

Harry could feel his lips moving against her with such gentle passion she couldn't help to comply with it. She pushed herself up onto the tips of her toes as his arms tighten around her to keep her steady. Finally the need for air forced them to slowly part.

Dom rested their foreheads together. He watched her closed eyes longing to see the bright green of her eyes. When she did open them he stopped breathing. There..shining in her eyes...was nothing short of love.

He could feel his face soften. He knew his eyes said the same. He didn't care. It was true.

He loved her.

...

…..

_ "Where is she?" A dark evil voice demanded._

"_She is staying at the Weasley's." Lucius Malfoy stated simply leaving out that a young man was staying there as well._

"_Keep somebody watching her at all times. She will not get away. This is going to end once and for all."_

"_Yes, master."_

Harry jerked up right in bed, gasping for air that didn't seem to want to come. Her heart was pounding in her chest fighting to break free. Slowly….painfully slow….her heart slowed. She looked around the dark room to where the moonlight was shining through the window.

'I wonder if somebody is watching right now…'

"Harry?" A husky deep voice whispered from her left. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Liar."

"Everything is fine. I just have to go to the bathroom."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"No."

"Then what is the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Harry, I know you well enough to know something is wrong. Now what is it?" Dom demanded sitting up and putting an arm around her pulling her close.

Harry couldn't help but to sigh as she laid her head on his chest along with a hand. They sat like that for a long time before she finally answered.

"Voldemort is alive. He was never really killed. Just weakened. Because of this scar I can see what he does. He just had a meeting with a Death Eater. He knows I'm here and he has somebody watching the house. I don't think he knows about you though."

Dom didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I know he's planning something for this school year too but I don't know what it is yet…I'll understand if you want to leave." It killed Harry to say those words but she didn't want him to feel like he had to stay. She wanted him too but she wouldn't blame him for leaving.

"Harry, I'm not going anywhere." Her head snapped up to him only to find that he was already looking at her. "I see no reason to leave because there is a crazy man trying to kill you. If anything it makes me want to stay and protect you."

"But…."

"No but's."

"Dom…"

He could feel her tears falling so he tightened his hold on her. She was scared.

"If I knew*hic* where h-h-he was I m-m-might be ab-a-a." She gave up trying to talk. Dom pulled her into his lap and held her. Knowing that, at this moment, that was all she needed.

…

"Come on you two!" Ginny called from the other side of the door knocking loudly. "It's almost noon!"

Dom opened his eyes looking at the closed door before laying his head back down. Harry didn't move from her place on his chest.

"Are you two up yet?" The knocking continued.

Getting up he groaned in frustration. He opened the door.

"Could you be any louder? She woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare and didn't get back to sleep till sunrise." Ginny looked past him to her sleeping best friend.

"Oh….sorry." She blushed. " Is she okay?"

"Yes. She just needs to sleep." The redhead nodded before walking off. Dom closed the door back.

…..

"She had another one?" The twins said together.

"That's what he said." Ginny confirmed for the hundredth time.

"Honey, it's because of him." Their mother answered cleaning up the lunch mess. "She has somebody she can lean on now."

"She can lean on us." All three of her children said.

"It's different. You will understand when you're older." She smiled softly at them.

"But she's younger than us!"

"Yes, but with all the stuff she has been through we all know she is more than a 14 year old girl. Now go do your chores. Just because you have people over does not give you a reason not to do them."

"But muuummm…"

"No but's."

They all sighed before leaving.

…

Dear Dom,

How was the World Cup? I keep hearing from everybody else it was really good. How's things coming with Harry? I do miss seeing both of you around here.

Rose

…

Dear Rose,

The World Cup was great. Krum's team lost the game but caught the snitch. I have never seen a girl so excited about qudditch before. It was rather funny really. Harry is doing okay. She keeps waking up from nightmares about Voldemort though. We miss you too. Harry says hi.

Dom.

….

Dear Dom,

Nightmares? The poor dear. What are they about regarding Voldemort?

Rose

…

Dear Rose,

She won't tell me what's in them other than Voldemort.

Dom.

…

It happened….Just two days before they had to get to platform 9 ¾. It was around five in the afternoon when everybody was sitting down to dinner. A blast hit the side of the house. They all fell to the hard tile ground. Dust, wood and other debre flew through the air.

The adults and Harry where the first ones up as they ran out into the yard with their wands out. There…standing with wands….were Death Eaters. 15 in total. Nobody waited for anything to be said. They attacked. The light and the dark.

…

….

Dom looked around the invasion raging about him. He sent an attack at the nearest Death Eater all the while looking for Harry, who he lost a few minutes ago. He also saw Fred and George casting spells. He has no idea what happen to the younger kids.

"Harry!" Fred yelled.

Dom's head snapped in his direction only to see Harry running after Bellatrix. The twins and Dom both started running after her.

Molly seeing this cast a spell at her children preventing them from going after the girl. She knew Harry could take care of herself. That was when the other Death Eaters disappeared.

"Molly, watch the kids!" Arthur yelled at his wife running after Harry and Dom with Bill.

…..

"Oh Potty. Wrong way." Bellatrix laughed from her left.

Harry whipped around to see the grinning woman. She sent a hex. Harry jumped out of its way.

"Bitch!" Harry panted as the woman started to run again.

"Harry!" She could hear Dom calling out to her.

"Go back Dom!" Harry called back before continuing after the Death Eater.

"Awe Potty has a lover." Came a giggled voice. "I wonder what she would do it he got hurt…."

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Harry snapped sending the killing curse forward.

She missed.

Bellatrix stopped in a clearing. She stood beside Voldemort who had a sick smile on his face. Harry stood panting with sweat shinning on her body.

"Hello, my dear, Harry."

"Fuck you."

"That's not very nice."

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"You."

They could hear more than one pair of feet coming their way. Without any warning Voldemort sent the killing curse at Harry. She sent her protonise to take the blow for her. He growled before sending another one. This started an all-out battle between the two with Bellatrix cheering on her master. Finally Harry couldn't take her mouth anymore and sent the killing curse at her again. This time it hit home.

"What did she ever do to you?" Voldemort laughed.

Dom broke through the tree line wand at the ready, with Bill and Arthur. They watched the battle in front of their eyes for only a few seconds before they all jumped in with different hexes when Harry was hit. Harry's head snapped to them with panic in her eyes before putting a shield in front of them.

"Until next time, Harry." Voldemort chuckled with a mock bow before vanishing.

Harry stood staring at the spot he had just been in. She was holding her arm that had been hit.

"Are you okay?"

"Why did you run off like that?"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Are only a few of the questions that where yelled at her but she didn't answer any of them. She didn't want too. Dom glanced at her. He could see her blank face and somehow knew why she had done it. She wasn't only running after Bellatrix but leading the Death Eaters away as a whole.

She was trying to keep everybody safe and ended up getting yelled at for it.

Feeling eyes on her she looked over. He didn't look away but did let his expression soften which she returned.

….


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat quietly while Mrs. Weasley checked her arm which she was sure broke. The questions still hadn't stopped. Not on the way back to the house and not after getting there. She didn't answer any of them. It was her fault. She didn't tell them about the dream. Maybe it wouldn't have happened if she had said something.

"Stop it." Mrs. Weasley said after fixing her arm. "Stop blaming yourself. We knew about the dream. We are upset for you running off. Harry, we love you. We don't want you hurt or worse killed."

Harry still didn't say anything.

"Harry, look at me." She didn't. "Harry."

"Can I go lay down for a little while?" Harry spoke for the first time since the meeting with Voldemort.

Mrs. Weasley sighed but let her go. She walked into the kitchen the men where repairing after Harry went upstairs. She watched Dom and Bill use there magic to hold the wall steady so Charlie and Arthur could spell it right.

"Are all the kids okay?" Arthur asked.

"They are shaken up but are fine." Molly smiled at him. "It's been a long morning. Half of them went to go lay down."

" Sounds like our kids." He chuckled. "How's Harry arm?"

"It was broke but nothing I couldn't fix." Nobody noticed Dom slipping away until they went back to work. Arthur asked Molly to help so that Dom could check on Harry, knowing he was worried about her. If it was Molly he would do the same.

...

Dom walked into the room him and Harry were sharing. Harry laid on the bed facing the window. He walked over, taking off his boots and laid beside her. When he wrapped her in his arms she turned to bury her face in his chest. He held her as she cried. They didn't talk. She knew he understood what was wrong and he did. He knew she was trying to keep the only family she had knew she felt guilt because Death Eaters attacked her family. It was a long time before she stopped crying.

"Maybe I should leave. " She whispered. "Maybe they will leave my family alone then."

"We both know that won't work. These people love you too much. Besides even if you did leave they will end up fighting in the war anyways so it really would be pointless other then to take away help you would get. You need to stay. If everybody works together we can make it through the war."

"The war hasn't even started yet." She buried herself deeper into him causing him to tighten his grip.

"Yes, but we all know it's going to happen soon."

"Dom?" She finally spoke again after several minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Dom pressed his lips to her head, giving her a soft kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's been a long time since I updated. There's been a lot going on along with a side of lazy ass. BUT i finally made myself sit down to update all my stories. I hope you like. Please review to let me know what you think.

...

Even though nobody really knew what was wrong nobody bothered Dom and Harry for the rest of the knew that they would come down when they were ready. That didn't stop them from worrying nor Charlie from gettting red faced. He didn't like them sharing a room nor how they hadn't been seen since right after the attack. Dumbldore had been called after the Dom had gone upstairs and the house repaired. He told them not to worry. That everything would work out fine. He was going to speak with the minister about turning Harry into a legal adult so she could train for the war without worrying about school. Molly wasn't so sure that was a good idea. Harry was just a child. She wasn't old enough to fight a war. Dumbldore didn't care. He wanted this war to be over as quickly as possible and the only way he saw to do that was through the 14 year old girl.

Bill sighed after Dumbldore left. He didn't like the old man. He knew all Dumbldore wanted was to gain power through the small girl that cared nothing for it. He thought about taking her away to hide her until the war was over but knew he would need help with that IF he could talk Harry into leaving. He had no faith that he would be able to get her to agree. She loved people to much. She loved this world. He just didn't understand why they wanted a child to fight something so much bigger then her. He knew if it was him he couldn't do it. Not like she does.

Charlie sat in his room fuming. He didn't care that they were just attacked nor that Harry was being used by the headmaster. What he cared about was the Dom was in his brothers room doing nobody knows what with the girl HE wanted. He didn't care that Harry was younger then him. That stuff didn't matter in their world. All he wanted to do was fuck her one good time. That's all it would take to get his name in the papers. Just to fuck the girl who lived one time. Heck he could probable just say he did and get his name in the papers. But to back it up was what he needed to do. Charlie glared at the ceiling when a bump came from the room right above his. The room that Harry and Dom were sharing. He wished he was in there right now. He could always wait till dinner then tell them his mum wanted them to come eat since they hadn't been down all day. Yes. Maybe that would work. Maybe he would be able to get Harry alone.

Dom held Harry, who had finally cried herself out. He could feel that hate redating through the house. He had to get Harry out of here. Ron, that one chick and Charlie hated her. It was hurting her bad to be here even with the people that do love her. He had watched her being able to spend time the many people who love her but at the same time had to watch as Molly cut off the other three from getting to her many times. He knew Harry acted like she didn't noticed even though she did. He could see the pain in her eyes.

"Dom?"

"Hmm?"

"What if I leave to fight Voldemort on my own before the war has a chance to start? That way nobody dies and my family stays safe." She was asking his permission. Dom thought for several longs minutes as she moved her head from his chest to watch him.

"If you do that I'm coming with you. "She went to protest but he stopped her with a kiss before contiuning. "You're strong,Harry, but you will still need help. We could probably do it together. If you decided that's what you want to do the sooner we go the better. I know I said leaving would be a bad idea for when the war starts but if we try to kill Voldemort before it can even begin then it would be better just the two of us that way if we need help or reasources we have people to ask."

"You would really go with me?" She looked him in the eyes looking for the truth. " You would risk you life to stop a war with me?"

"Yes." He said simply.

She kissed him. Full on mouth watering kiss. It spoke of trust and affection that was quickly turning to love that neither one of them were ready to ament too.

"When do we leave?" She asked once they pulled apart.

"We can leave tonight if you want after we figure out were to go."

"We can go to a property that belongs to me. It's big enough for us to use as a base. It's out of the way and if a person doesn't know were it's at they can't find it."

"Let's head there then." They kissed one more time. This time deeper then the last.

Somebody banged loudly on the door. Dom growled causing Harry to giggle as she got up to answer it. It was Charlie.

"Mum, wants everybody down for dinner since you've been down here all day." He said the last part with a glare at Dom. Dom glared right back for intrupting his time with Harry.

"Okay, we're coming." Harry ignored the glare off. She didn't know why it was going on but figured it wasn't a big deal. That was until she was taking a shower after dinner.

Harry had just pulled her clothes off,stepped under the warm water to wash her hair when the bathroom door opened. She had told everybody she was going to take a shower so thought it might have been Ginny having to use the bathroom.

"Gin,I could have waited long enough for you to use the bathroom." Harry laughed not knowing that her guest was undressing and placing a silencing spell on the door. "Gin?"

"I'm not Ginny." A deep voice came from right behind her.

Harry snapped around only to find Charlie standing right front her less then an inch away. Fear took hold of her frame. Memories of her uncle coming to the front of her mind. She didn't say anything. Just panted from the fear running through her brain. Charlie didn't care. It was clear from the way he looked at her body like a piece of meat causing her to fill dirty. She moved to get out of the shower only to be slammed into the shower wall.

" I don't think so." He pressed his body against her, forcing her legs apart. "Did you really think I would put up with Dom having you all to himself? No, honey. You're mine right now. He can have whatever happens to be left."

She could feel his hard on resting between her thighs. She screamed as loud as her lungs would let her. He didn't care. He laughed.

"It's called a silencing charm. I'm not stupid enough to forget that little detail." She pretended not to her him. She started to push against him. Praying she would be strong enough to get him off her. She wasn't.

Dom sat at the kitchen table talking to Bill. He couldn't shack the feeling that something was wrong. He wasn't sure what it was but something told him something was very wrong. Bill seemed to feel the same way.

"Something isn't right."

"No, it's not." They both got up to search the house. Bill looking in on his sleeping parents and siblings while Dom wen to check on Harry. She didn't answer through the bathroom door. Worry set in.

"I can't find Charlie." Bill said walking up beside him.

"Harry's not answering." He tried the door knob but it was locked with magic. The two older men looked at each other pulling their wands out. Together they took down the locking an silenceing charm. Harry screaming shocked both of them. It was in pain. They rushed in. The sight that met them made them both sick to their stomachs. Charlie had a screaming, fighting Harry pinned to the wall as he thrusted into her without any care. Dom shot forward, ripping Charlie off Harry. She started to fall to the ground only to be caught by him. She clug to him, sobbing. He turned the now cold water off praying it would help Harry to stop shacking even though he knew she was shacking for a different reason.

"WHAT THE HELL,CHARLIE!"Bill was in a rage. He was screaming at Charlie. He even punished him.

"What's going on?" Molly and Aruthur ran in. Molly gasped at the sight.

"What the hell is going on?" Aruthur demanded.

"CHARILE WAS RAPING HARRY!" Bill yelled, looking ready to murder.

"What?" Fred and George were in the door way with wide eyes. They knew the other kids were probably close by.

"Fred. George. Get the other kids back to bed. NOW" Aruthur left no room for disagreeing. They looked to where Dom was checking Harry out. He had covered her body with a towel trying to keep her warm. They walked out stopping the others at the end of the hall.

"She fell. She's okay. Go back to bed." They went to tuck everybody in knowing they had lyed. Knowing, with knots in their stomachs, Charlie had hurt their sister.

"Charlie, what the hell?" Aruthur demanded again, holding his crying wife. She couldn't believe one of her children would do such a thing.

He glared at them all. He was so close to getting his name in the papers. He was almsot there. If she had got pregnant with his child then she would be stuck with him forever.

Little did he know his name would be in the paper. After much yelling Charlie was arrested and sent to a holding unit until his trial. Molly had called Poppy to check Harry over. Other then emational damage and rip which was quickly fixed, she was deamed okay and once everybody went to bed Harry started to pack her bag.

"Where are you going?" Dom asked once he saw her packing.

"We said we would leave tonight." Her horse voice replied.

"That was before..." He was cut off.

"Shit happens, Dom." She stated. "It's not the first time somebody has done that to me. The best way for me to deal with it is to move on as soon as possible."

"What do you mean it's not the first time?" Dom felt sick.

"My uncle."

He got up from his spot on the bed, circling his arms around her waiste. She could feel the protecton they offered.

"Nobody will ever hurt you like that again. "

She believed him.


End file.
